Generally, a conventional display frame comprises a plurality of supporting frames configured to be connected to form a plurality of square or rectangular shaped frames, wherein the square or rectangular shaped frames can be configured for holding sale signs, advertisements, and real estate signs.
Many structures have been proposed to support the connections between the plurality of supporting frames. Tubular plastic supporting frames are well known for its intended purposes. For example, two of the tubular plastic supporting frames can be coupled to form a framework to suspend and hold the objects. However, two of the tubular plastic supporting frames are pressed to be connected, so the area of intersection between two tubular plastic supporting frames may be deformed.
Another way to connect a plurality of supporting frames is to utilize screws, wherein the screws are screwed into the supporting frames for fixing the supporting frames. However, the surface of each of the supporting frames is injured. Furthermore, a fixing tool, such as a screwdriver is needed, causing inconvenience during assembly. Additionally, if a screw is lost, a gap appears at the area of intersection between two supporting frames while reassembling the supporting frame.
There may exist a desire to develop a connector for connecting the two adjacent frames, and the area of intersection between two supporting frames won't be damaged during assembling.
All referenced patents, applications, and literature are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The disclosed embodiments may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present embodiments may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the embodiments might not necessarily obviate them.